


Jackets and Dinner

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Affection, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Eli and Eudora express their affection for each other with clothes and meals.





	Jackets and Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2012 (going by UTC, my doc says it was last modified in June 2012) on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Tiana's mother/+/Charlotte's father. There's is not a love story for the ages, not like Tiana and Naveen. But that doesn't mean they can't show their growing affection for each other in little ways."

Eudora, being an artist of sorts (her daughter insisted that what she did with fabric and thread was art the same way baking beignets and other food was an art), showed her love for someone through creating clothing. Creating something for someone to wear was in some small way telling them how you felt about them.

And making a nice jacket and tie for Eli was telling him in a small way— whether he realized or not— that she cared about the man.

Sometime after Tiana finally got her restaurant, Eli asked Eudora to accompany her on a trip to the restaurant. He did not elaborate on a reason as to why. Not that neither of them needed a reason to be patrons together at the restaurant: they had known each other for _years_ , and the owner was her daughter, and Tiana’s food has always numbered among his favored dishes. 

But having dinner with Eli was very nice. She appreciated the gesture as well as his company, and he appreciated her company. They enjoyed themselves a lot.


End file.
